1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a decorative treatment, as for windows, and, more particularly, to a decorative treatment having interchangeable elements.
2. Background Art
Windows are placed in all types of buildings permitting external light to illuminate a room and also allowing the occupant to view the outside. While windows are generally designed to be primarily functional in nature, many residential building owners, and some commercial building owners, desire their windows to be aesthetically pleasing as well as functional. In a commercial setting, this helps to maintain a pleasant, relaxed working environment, presumably boosting the morale of the employees and increasing the quantity and quality of their work. In a residential setting, aesthetically pleasing windows add a sense of personality and warmth to the home.
Leaded and bevelled glass are two examples of materials used to give windows an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Further, grid systems have been developed which are mounted inside a double window pane unit and securely hold decorative art glass panes in place. However, a drawback with the above examples is that they may not permit a home owner to readily and easily change the decorative appearance of the window. A home owner may wish to change the decorative features of his/her windows in accordance with the holidays or the changing seasons, or simply because he/she feels like it.